


Sweet Tooth

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gabriel is tired of being the only one who likes sweets, M/M, Sam is suspicious, Unnatural love of sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t like sweets. Gabriel practically smells like a walking sweets factory. The boys have a little down time and decide to spend it with their respective angels. Gabriel is bored and he decides to see if he can help Sam like sweets a tiny bit more. This story goes on through days~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Take My Coffee Sweet (Like My Men)

Day 1: The Coffee 

Sam woke up to an empty spot on the bed, running his hands over the area he could feel it was still slightly warm from Gabriel, he relaxed slightly knowing it hadn’t been long. He didn’t like giving Gabriel too much time alone to think, bad things tended to happen when he did that. Those bad things would always happen to Sam. It was a new form of a love/hate relationship. 

“Morning, Sunshine.” Gabe smirked as he walked back into the room, mug of coffee cradled in his hand, Sam had to bet that the ratio in that mug was most likely 80% sugar, 15% of that new cinnamon roll creamer Sam had picked up for Gabe, and 5% of the actual coffee.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he smiled and mumbled his own version of “Good Morning” it being slightly muffled because of the pillow he was snuggling up to; sadly it wasn’t as nice as Gabriel’s body tucked up against him. 

It was five more minutes before Sam finally got out of bed, making his way over to the small circular wooden table, one of the two chairs already being occupied by Gabriel. Sitting down he smiled as he saw the already made cup of coffee Gabe had set out for him. Taking a long grateful sip he had to refrain from chocking on the almost too sweet taste that filled his mouth. Sticking out his tongue slightly he glanced over his mug to give Gabriel a sort of “look”. 

Dean had a lot of names for the faces Sam was capable of making, but this time it wasn’t one of his infamous “bitchfaces”, this one looked as if it stemmed from somewhere in between distaste and interest as to exactly what that sweet taste was. Gabriel glanced up over the top of the newspaper, seeing the look on his humans face, he couldn’t help but smile “Aw, Sammy you look so cute.” 

“What is this?” he asked, Gabriel just looked at him with a “Duh” stare. “Sam, its coffee, clearly since it’s in a coffee mug. Why?” Gabriel asked.   
“It tastes…sweet.” He said, but he knew that Gabriel would think it strange, seeing that half of his daily diet consisted of sugary things, and Sam was sure that sugar coursed through his mates veins. “You’ll get used to it kiddo.” and with that signature smile Gabriel threw him, Sam almost melted, forgetting about the sugary coffee he continued to sip away in happy content.


	2. Day 2: The Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's second attempt to make Sam enjoy sweets more.

Day 2: The Ice Cream

Now, Sam had always liked “movie-nights”, the days when he and Gabriel would relax together on the couch with some ice cream and a movie. The days they could find to escape all the crazy that was their life, Gabriel would transport them to a small pocket universe and they’d stay there for at most three to four days. Since a lot of the demons had quieted down for the time being, the boys got to relax more often, though Sam would rather not know what Cas and Dean did in their spare time.

He was busy setting up the movie in their moderately simple front room, when Gabriel plopped down on the couch next to him, “Ice cream?” Gabriel suggested, and really, the last thing Sam needed was a hyper archangel running around because contrary to popular belief, though they might be “higher beings” or whatever, they could still have sugar rushes…except when Gabriel had a sugar rush…no, Sam really couldn’t even think about it, he still needed Cas to wipe his mind from the last incident.

Gabriel guessed that by the look Sam gave him the answer was a ‘no’. Queue sad puppy eyes, and Dean thought –Sam- had that look perfected, yeah well Sam had nothing on Gabriel’s.

“Pleeeeease Sammy, c’mon I promise to do that _thing_ that you like you know the-”

“Tonight?”

“Yeeeep.”

“Mkay.” Sam agreed, and he wasn’t completely proud of his decision but it was Gabriel here, he was finding that it wasn’t as easy to say no to him as it was to say no to Dean or Castiel.

It took about five minutes for Gabriel to make up the ice cream, and the previews for other movies were just starting to finish up. As Sam reached the kitchen and saw what Gabriel had prepared in the two bowls, his stomach constricted slightly.

In the bowls were two maybe three scoops of vanilla ice cream with chocolate and caramel drizzle, several spoonful’s of chopped peanuts, rainbow sprinkles, chopped up bananas, crumbled bits of Oreos, covered with whipped cream and topping that were about five cherries. Sam looked back up at Gabriel, “Uhm, what is this?” he asked, because Sam can honestly say that he’d never had ice cream that looked like –that-.

“It’s ice cream Sammy, jeez.”

“No Gabriel, that-” he motioned towards the bowl.

“-is diabetes in a bowl with a side of cavities.” He mumbled, he was about to continue on with his little rant of exactly why it’s bad to eat that all at once but Gabriel slid a spoon of the “ice cream” into his open mouth, and kissed him, not giving him a chance to spit the revoltingly sweet stuff into the sink.

The taste of sugary ice cream mixed with Gabriel’s mouth on his was actually a taste he felt he could get used to, and upon the occasion wouldn’t mind all that much. Gabriel broke away with a satisfied smirk, using the spoon to put a dab of whipped cream on Sam’s nose, only to kiss/lick it off.

“And that is just a preview of things to come.” Gabriel winked, moving towards the living room couch.

Sam realized maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you all liked this first chapter. It's my first Sabriel fic. Hope it's good so far~  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
